Magic Disney House
by SonicPhantom47
Summary: Jason and his friends are five ordinary teens that are pulled into an adventure where they must travel through each of the disney movies and find the sources of power that can defeat the evil forces of the disney villains who want to unleash the evil of all disney and consume all of its magic. A combination of Magic Treehouse and Disney. I own neither. Rated T for cursing
1. The House

"Who wants to go to Disney World?" asked Jason Colby as he and his friends walked home from Howard Middle School

Jason is a 14 year-old boy who lived in Orlando, Florida. He has four friends who he's known since elementary school. All of them loved Disney. They had special passes that allowed them unlimited entry into the parks because their parents actually all worked there as cast members or security guards. The five of them always kept their passes on them wherever they went.

"I don't know if we should," said Conrad Nelson, a smart and studious kid, who had orange hair, freckles, and glasses. "Our parents are expecting us to come home."

"Oh relax Einstein," said Xavier Alcott slapping Conrad on the back. Xavier was an African-American kid who was always trying to act cool, especially in front of the girls at school. He always styled his hair in dreadlocks in hopes of getting attention, but it never worked.

"It's the weekend!" he continued. "We have no homework, so I'm pretty sure our parents wouldn't mind us having a little fun before we go home."

Conrad gave them a concerned look, but soon came to realize that he could not win this fight. So he smiled.

"Now that's more like it!" Jason said putting an arm around Conrad. He then turned towards his other two friends. "You two in?"

"Hell yeah!" said Lily Snow. Lily was a beautiful girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was very popular among the kids at their school, but refused to go out on a date or go to a school dance with anyone, but Jason. Jason really loved her.

"I'm in," said Rosalina Evans said, blowing a bubble from the gum she was chewing. Rosalina was a girl who loved wearing Goth. She always wore black eye makeup and had a streak of purple hair dye. She wore mesh tights and either a leather jacket or leather vest. People most of the time were scared of her, but not her closest friends.

"So off to Disney?" Jason asked.

"Off to Disney!" everyone yelled.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they had entered the gates to Magic Kingdom. They just loved walking through the gates to the happiest place on earth. As they walked into Main Street, they caught the sight of Cinderella's Castle. They looked around and saw many Disney characters standing around, waiting for kids to come up and ask for autographs and pictures. They saw Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Goofy, Pluto, and many more Disney characters, princesses, etc.<p>

As they walked down Main Street, they started to see some villains. They looked at each other and frowned. The five of them weren't big fans of the villains. Some of them like Hades, The Evil Queen, Judge Claude Frollo, Maleficent, and especially Chernabog gave them nightmares as kids. They tried to avoid them as much as possible.

Suddenly, Jason noticed something rustling in the bushes near the castle. He started to walk toward them and his friends followed. As they got near them, something jumped out of them. The friends gasped at what jumped out of there. It was a yellow dog, an actual dog that was yellow. Pluto.

"Is it just me?" Jason asked his friends. "Or is the actual Pluto from Disney cartoons and not a man in a costume standing right in front of us?"

"No I can see him too," said Conrad. He was just as shocked as Jason was.

Pluto suddenly started to bark quickly at them. The kids just stared at him. Pluto saw this and made a face that showed he was thinking. Suddenly, he smiled and then stared at one of the walls in the castle and made a pointer pose. The kids stared at Pluto and then the wall, but still didn't understand. Pluto shook his head, and then darted quickly to the wall and stared pawing it.

"I think he's trying to tell us something," said Lily.

"So what?" asked Rosalina. "You actually think we're going to listen to something that shouldn't even exist or be here?"

"If he is here, then it means something strange is going on," said Conrad.

"Great observation Dr. Science," said Xavier.

"Well I don't know how this is possible," said Jason. "But he looks like he wants us to follow him. So I'm going to trust my instincts."

"Whatever you say," said Conrad.

Jason walked over to the wall where Pluto was pawing. He looked at Pluto who made a pointer pose at the wall again. Jason put his hand on the wall, and suddenly, as if by magic, a hidden door opened up. Shocked by this, his friends quickly ran over.

"What is this?" asked Xavier.

Suddenly, Pluto head-butted Rosalina who was the last one behind them, causing them all to fall into the pitch-black room.

"Hey!" yelled Jason.

Pluto looked at them with a guilty look on his face. Then suddenly he looked to the side of him with a scared look and quickly ran away. The kids started to get up, but then suddenly the door closed shut.

The room was small and dark. They couldn't see anything.

"Ouch!" yelled Rosalina. "Someone stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry," said Xavier.

"Where are we?" asked Conrad.

"I don't know, but I think that Pluto, or whatever that was, was playing a trick on us," said Jason.

"I think that-" Conrad started to say, but before he could finish, the kids heard the sound of machines starting up.

"What's going on?" asked Lily.

Suddenly, they felt as if the ground was moving up. They soon realized that this was an elevator.

They felt the elevator stop, and then it the doors opened. Light flooded into the elevator as the kids shielded their eyes, only to realize that they were in a penthouse apartment. They stepped out of the elevator as it closed behind them and looked around.

"Where are we?" asked Conrad.

"I don't know," asked Jason. "But one thing is for sure. We are in Cinderella's Castle."

"So there's an apartment complex in Cinderella's castle and apparently no one knew about it?" asked Rosalina.

"Hey guys come over here!" yelled Lily from another side of the room.

The kids walked over to where Lily was. She was sitting in front of a television and surrounded by a bunch of Disney movies that were scattered across the ground. Every single one of them covered the floor.

Immediately Jason picked up his favorite Disney movie, _The Lion King_. He smiled at the cover.

"You still love that movie?" asked Conrad.

"Of course I do." Jason said happily. "And you know what? I love it so much, that I wish that I could actually be there in that movie and feel the love I have for it in the moment."

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. Jason dropped the movie, which suddenly started to glow. Then a strong gust of wind started blow and all the kids were suddenly suck into the wind, which turned into a tornado. They were screaming, yelling, and crying, not knowing what was going to happen to them as they kept spinning in circles. Then suddenly everything was still. Absolutely still.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! My name is sonicphantom47. Call me Jacob. This is my first fanfiction and I proud to write it without worrying about any copyright infringement. This story is going to get really interesting and will feature appearances of many disney characters and villains. Please be sure to review and give me suggestions. I want to become popular.<strong>

**So ya... See you next ****update!**

**Yours truly**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	2. Pride Lands

Jason woke up with start. He slowly opened his eyes and looked in front of him. He suddenly noticed that he was staring at yellow grass.

"What the?" he said as he sat up. He looked around. He wasn't in the apartment anymore. He was in a field full of yellow grass. He looked around him terrified. He didn't know where he was, how he got there, or how he was going to get back home.

Jason suddenly heard a moan coming from behind him. He recognized the voice.

"Xavier?" he asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Xavier said. He stood up and then Jason screamed.

"What?" he asked. "Why are you-" Before he could finish, he looked at Jason and screamed as well.

"What is it?" Jason asked.

"You've turned into a leopard!" Xavier yelled.

"Well you've turned into a hawk!" Jason yelled.

"Wait what!?" they both yelled. They looked at the ground a Jason saw in his shadow a leopard. Xavier did the same thing and saw a hawk.

"What's going on?" yelled Jason, scared out his wits.

Just then they heard more screaming.

"It's the others!" Xavier said.

"Come on!" said Jason. "Lets find them!"

Jason ran over to where the voices were coming from, amazed at how he learned how to run on four legs so quickly. Xavier was having more fun, flying over Jason's head, sometimes mocking him.

Soon they reached the others, who had turned into animals as well.

Conrad turned into a wildebeest, Lily turned into a zebra, and Rosalina turned into an ostrich. They were struggling to accept what has happened to them and at the same time adapt to their new abilities.

"Oh boy," said Jason, looking at them.

"Look at us!" said Conrad. "We've turned into animals!"

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock," said Rosalina who was struggle to keep balance on her new long legs.

"But how is this possible?" asked Lily.

"I don't know," said Xavier. "But I think it has something to do with Jason's wish."

"What!?" Jason growled, showing his sharp leopard teeth and scaring everyone. "So you're saying this is all my fault?"

"Well you're the one who wished to be in _The Lion King_," explained Xavier

Suddenly everyone froze.

"Wait," said Conrad. "If Jason wished to be in _The Lion King_, then that means…"

"We are actually in _The Lion King_!" yelled Jason. "Were in the Pride Lands!"

"Excellent, great!" said Rosalina, attempting to clap her wings. "Now how do we get back home?"

"I don't know," said Jason. "But I think if we try to follow the story, maybe we might find the answer."

"What do you mean follow the story?" asked Lily.

"I mean that we're somewhere in the middle of the story of _The Lion King_," explained Jason. "So maybe if we follow the story from this starting point to the end, maybe we'll find the answer."

Everyone looked at each other, and they all nodded in agreement.

"Alright," said Jason.

"So first things first," said Conrad. "What part of the story are we at?"

Jason thought for a moment and then heard a screech. He looked up in the sky saw a bunch of vultures flying toward an area in the fields. He smiled.

"This is the part where Timon and Pumba find Simba," he said. "Follow the vultures!"

* * *

><p>They followed the vultures until they saw them flying in circles in the air.<p>

They came to an open area where they were circling. They then saw a small lion cub that was lying down on the ground. The vultures obviously thought it was dead. Jason smiled happily. He knew it was Simba.

They kids law low in the tall grass.

"Hey I got an idea!" Jason said. "How about instead of Timon and Pumba saving Simba, we save Simba?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea," said Conrad. "Should we really mess with the story?"

"Who said anything about messing with the story?" asked Jason. "We're just being apart of the-"

Before he could finish his sentence, they heard yelling and turned around. They saw a meerkat riding a warthog and charging at a dozen vultures that were surrounding Simba. It was Timon and Pumba.

"Too late," said Xavier.

"No," said Jason. "Not too late!"

He yelled and charged at the vultures. When Timon and Pumba saw a leopard charging at them, they screamed in fear as it ran straight towards them.

Jason then jumped over Timon and Pumba and attacked the vultures. He slashed his claws at one vulture and pounced on another. Timon and Pumba noticed this, and started to join him. Pumba kicked a vulture with his back hooves while Jason bit another vulture on the wing. Timon then jumped onto Pumba's back as the three saw another hoard of vultures coming right at them. They stood side-by-side and winked at each other. Jason was so overjoyed of being in this moment. They prepared to attack the vultures charging at them.

The others saw how many vultures there were and decide to join in. The jumped out of the grass and charged at the hoard of vultures. Xavier dive-bombed a bunch on vultures, peck them and scratching them with his talons. Conrad enjoyed charging at the vultures and head-butting so hard, that he sent them flying far. Lily did an excellent double back kick with her back hooves, hitting vultures right in the guts. Rosaline used her long legs to kick vultures before they could reach her. The ones that did reach her, she used her long neck and beak to peck them hard. They were all having too much fun.

* * *

><p>Eventually the vultures that were still strong enough to fly had retreated into the sky. The ones who were too weak to fly retreated on the ground and into the grass fields.<p>

Everyone was cheering.

"Yeah that's right, get out of here!" yelled Timon.

"You know Timon," said Pumba. "This was the best time bowling for buzzards in forever!"

Timon turned toward the kids. "Thanks for helping us out," he said. "But what are a bunch animals like you doing out here in this wasteland?"

"Well you see," Jason started to say. "This might sound a little crazy, but we're not actually-"

"Hey Timon!" yelled Pumba interrupting Jason. He was standing right over Simba. "You better come have a look. I think it's still alive."

Timon made a disgusted face at the sight of it, but then walked over. The kids followed.

"Is he okay?" asked Lily.

"I don't know," said Timon. "Buts that what I'm about to find out."

"And also, it might be a she," said Pumba.

"What?" asked Lily.

"Well you just asked if he was okay," said Pumba. "And we don't know if it's a he or a she or a-"

"Jesus!" yelled Timon. "It's a lion!" He jumped on top of Pumba. "Everyone run!"

"Hey!" yelled Jason. "There's nothing to be scared of. He's just kid." He lay down behind him as if he were his cub.

"Aw just look at him Timon," said Pumba. "He's so cute and all alone. Can we keep him?"

"Are you nuts!?" Timon yelled. "You're talking about a lion! And lions eat guys like us!"

"Hey!" yelled Jason. "I'm in the lion family, and I didn't eat you guys."

"If your in the lion family, then why don't you raise him?" asked Timon.

"Because…" Jason started to say.

"Because we're kids and we're lost and alone too," said Xavier.

"Really?" asked Pumba looking sad. "How about we keep all of them?"

Timon smacked himself on the face. "Really Pumba?"

"Well I thought that they could raise the cub and then all of them can be on our side and protect us from predators," Pumba explained.

"Ha!" laughed Timon. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard."

Timon suddenly stopped laughing. "Hey I got an idea! What if we let those guys raise the cub, and then they all can be on our side?"

The kids rolled their eyes. "So what's the plan?" Jason asked.

Timon walked over to them. "So I was thinking," he started. "Since you guys say you're all alone too, and so is this cub. How would you like to come home with us and raise the cub and protect us?"

"Great idea!" Jason suddenly blurted out!

"Alright!" yelled Timon. He ran over to Pumba.

"Jason!" whispered Xavier. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We got to follow the story to get home," he explained. "Even if it means improvising."

"Alright," said Conrad. "But lets make two rules. No revealing anything that will happen later in the story or that we already know about the story to other characters. And no revealing that we are humans that were transported here from a different world."

"Deal," everyone said.

Timon and Pumba walked over to them. "Alright!" said Timon. "If you wouldn't mind carrying the cub, then we can show you the way back to our home."

Jason nodded and lifted Simba onto his back.

"By the way," Timon said as they started walking. "My name is Timon. And this is my friend, Pumba."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," said Pumba. "And you guys are?"

"I'm Jason," said Jason. "These are my friends, Conrad, Xavier, Lily, and Rosalina."

They all nodded.

"Wow, some weird names for animals," Timon said. "But anyway, I am boiling. Lets find some shade."

Everyone nodded. Jason smiled so happily. He was happy to be in his favorite Disney movie of all time, even though he didn't know how to get home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was chapter 2. I enjoy writing this story! So Jason and the others have just met Timon and Pumba and are going to follow the story to attempt to get home. But will they be able to get home? Here's a little spoiler for the next chapter. It will feature everyone singing a song from the movie. You can guess.<strong>

**See you next update**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**

**P.S. I just want to let you know that in real life The Lion King is my favorite Disney movie**

**Now i ask you, whats your favorite disney movie?**


	3. Hakuna Matata

**A little suggestion for everyone. While reading this chapter, when you get to the song, you should listen to Hakuna Matata while reading it.**

**Just a suggestion**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The gang walked for a while until they reached a shady area, where Jason gently placed Simba under a tree in the shade that was right next to a small pond. Timon walked in front of him and splashed some water onto Simba's face. Slowly, Simba started to wake up.<p>

He stared at everyone. They all looked at him. Jason was trying to hold back his happiness of being right next to Simba in person.

"You okay kid?" Timon asked.

"I-I guess so," Simba said.

"You nearly died," Pumba explained.

"But I saved you," said Timon proudly. Pumba snorted at him.

"All right, and Pumba helped," Timon sighed.

"Hey!" the kids complained.

"Oh yeah," said Timon. "And those guys helped too." The kids smiled.

Simba started to get up.

"Thanks for your help," he sad sadly, and started to walk away.

"Hey!" said Rosalina. "Where are you going?"

"No where," said Simba.

Everyone watched as Simba walked away with his head down.

Jason knew what was wrong. He knew that he was upset because of him thinking that he was the cause of Mufasa's death. He wanted to tell him that whatever Scar told him was a lie, but he had to keep the promise.

Timon and Pumba interrupted his thoughts.

"He looks blue, doesn't he Jason?" Timon asked.

"Nah, I'd say he looks brownish-gold," said Pumba.

"No he means looks depressed," Jason explained.

"Oh," said Pumba

They all walked over to Simba as he was walking away.

"Hey kid," said Conrad. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing is," said Timon. "He's at the top of the food chain!"

Timon laughed hard, and Xavier couldn't help but join him. Everyone glared at them and they stopped.

"So," said Timon. "Where are you from?"

"Who cares?" asked Simba. "I can't go back."

He started to walk away again.

"Oh you're an outcast," said Timon. "That's great! So are we!"

"Us too!" said Jason. His friends nodded slowly.

"So what did you do kid?" asked Pumba.

"Something terrible," said Simba. "But I don't want to talk about it."

Jason stared at Simba with a sad face again, wishing he could tell him the truth.

"Good!" said Timon. "We don't want to hear about it!"

"Well is there anything we can do kid?" asked Xavier.

"Nothing unless you can change the past," said Simba.

Jason was almost on the verge of tears. He knew that he could do something. He could be the key to Simba knowing the truth. He could be his only way to return home. But he couldn't tell him. He had to keep his promise to not reveal anything.

Suddenly, as Simba was starting to walk away again, he had a great idea. An excellent idea.

He ran up to Simba, who was lying down. He then lied down next to him, almost as if he were his cub.

"Listen kid, I know what your going through," he said.

"No you don't," said Simba.

"Yes I do," said Jason. "There have been times where I wish I could change the past. Rewrite my mistakes. Bad decisions that I ended up regretting were what got me kicked out of my clan."

"You were kicked out?" asked Simba.

"Yeah," said Jason.

He shot a glance over to his friends. They knew he was just acting, but they were looking at him as if he was crazy and as if he really was thinking he was a leopard.

He looked back at Simba.

"However," said Jason. "There was someone special who taught me a phrase that I have held onto ever since then. It always kept me going."

"Really?" asked Simba.

Jason smiled. He stood up and looked at Simba.

"Repeat after me," he said to Simba. "Hakuna Matata."

"What?" asked Simba.

Jason's friends were shocked that Jason would say that. Timon and Pumba were shocked that Jason knew that word.

"You know that word too?" asked Timon.

"Of cour-," Jason started to say, then realizing he wasn't supposed to know that Timon and Pumba knew the word.

"I mean," said Jason. "You know that word too?"

"Yeah," said Pumba.

"It means no worries," Jason, Timon and Pumba said together.

Simba looked up at the three. The three of them winked at each other.

"Hakuna Matata," Jason and Timon started to sing. "What a wonderful phrase."

"Hakuna Matata," Pumba sung. "Ain't no passing craze."

They all smiled.

"It means no worries, for the rest of your days," Jason sung as everyone started to lead Simba into the jungle.

"It's our problem free," Timon and Pumba sung, "Philosophy."

"Hakuna Matata!" said Jason smoothly.

"Hakuna Matata?" asked Simba as Timon sat him down in the bushes like it was a chair.

"Yeah!" said Pumba. "It's our motto!"

"Ours too!" said Jason as he stood with his friends who were smiling sheepishly.

"What's a motto?" asked Simba.

"Oh nothing," said Timon. "What's the motto with you?"

Timon laughed and Pumba, Jason and the other joined in, knowing that Timon meant to say matter instead of motto as a joke.

"I tell you kid," said Pumba. "These two words will solve all of your problems."

"Yeah!" said Jason. "I mean those two words helped me find all of my friends. Right guys?"

He motioned toward his friends who nodded sheepishly. Jason wanted them to play along with him. He wanted them to be in character.

"They're right you know," said Timon. "And if you don't believe me, take Pumba for example."

Everyone looked at Pumba.

"Why when he was a young warthog," Timon sung.

"When I was a young warthog!" Pumba sang very off-key.

Jason squinted his eyes in irritation as Timon cleaned out his ear with his pinky finger.

"Very nice," said Lily.

"Thanks!" said Pumba

Timon went back to singing.

"He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal. He could clear the savannah after every meal."

"I'm a sensitive soul," Pumba sang joining in. "Though I seem thick skinned."

Pumba made a sad face.

"And it hurt, that my friends never stood downwind."

Suddenly Pumba started to get all exaggeratedly depressed, singing so deep.

"AND OH THE SHAME!" he sung loudly."

"He was ashamed," said Timon sadly.

"THOUGHT OF CHANGIN' MY NAME!"

"Oh, what's in a name?" asked Jason.

"AND I GOT DOWNHEARTED!"

"How did you feel?" Jason and Timon asked.

"EVERYTIME THAT I-"

He started to say something but Timon stopped him.

"Pumba!" he said. "Not in front of the kids."

"Oh sorry," he apologized.

Simba and the other kids looked at them weirdly.

The three went back to singing. Pumba and Jason were now sitting on vines like a swing and being pulled up by Timon.

"Hakuna Matata!" they all sang. "What a wonderful phrase!"

"Hakuna Matata!" they sang as they swung on the vines. Pumba had grabbed Timon of the ground and was now swinging and singing with them. "Ain't no passing craze!"

Simba smiled and so did Jason's friends. They knew that Simba was going to start singing next, so they quickly ran over beside him.

"It's means no worries!" all six of them sang. "For the rest of your days!"

"Yeah sing it kids!" said Timon as he slid in front of them.

"Its our problem free!" they sang as Jason jumped down beside them.

"Philosophy!" Pumba said as he plopped down on the other side of them.

"Hakuna Matata!" they sang all together.

* * *

><p>They had started walking following Timon and Pumba to their home, still singing.<p>

Soon they reached the magnificent lookout sight of their home.

"Welcome to our humble home!" said Timon.

Simba's jaw dropped, along with Jason's. The view was breathtaking.

"You live here?" asked Simba.

"We live wherever we want," said Timon.

They started to walk through the jungle, when Pumba burped loudly.

"I'm starved!" said Pumba.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a whole zebra," said Simba.

Suddenly, Lily's eyes went from happy to sheer terror as she ran behind Jason.

"Oh sorry Lily!" said Simba.

Timon who was already worried because Simba was a carnivore, said, "Besides her, we're all out of zebra."

"Any antelope?" he asked.

"Um, no," said Timon shaking his head.

"Hippo?" Simba asked.

He then looked over at the kids. Lily, Rosalina, and Xavier were all hiding behind Jason and Conrad.

Simba looked at them with a guilty face.

"Look kid," said Timon. "If your going to live like us, your going to have to eat like us."

Jason knew this scene. He wasn't interested in eating bugs.

"You guys enjoy yourselves," said Jason. "We're going to have a look around."

"Okay," said Timon.

They hurried off into the jungle.

"This place is amazing!" Jason shrieked. "We could stay here forever!"

"Hey!" said Conrad. "Earth to Jason. If you haven't forgotten, we are not really animals! We don't belong in this story, and we should really be trying to find a way out of this place!"

"Hey!" said Jason. "What if finding a way out of the story could take years?"

Everyone gulped.

"We should enjoy this while its lasts," he said. "I know I am."

He hurried off happily.

"We've got to get the hell out of this story," said Xavier. "Before we go insane."

* * *

><p>Soon they found themselves singing again. This time they were walking across a log. Jason opened his eyes suddenly, and almost fell off the log at what he saw.<p>

Right in front of him, Simba was growing! He grew into a teenage lion, and then suddenly, he grew into grown up Simba.

He suddenly realized that this was the story's doing. It was part of _The Lion King_.

He didn't worry about because the next thing he knew, they were in the jungle again and repeatedly saying Hakuna Matata until Simba came in singing.

"It means no worries!" Simba sang, now in a grown up voice. "For the rest of your days."

Jason was happy to hear the voice of the Simba he loved as a child singing right in front of them.

"It's our problem free," everyone sang. "Philosophy. Hakuna Matata!"

Everyone repeated the word as they jumped off a ledge and into a pond making big splashes. They kept singing that song as they walked off deeper into the jungle.

Jason happily walked beside Simba. He didn't care that he might never see home again. He didn't care that he may never see his parents again. He was too distracted by one of his most beloved Disney characters to remember that he was a human, and not an animal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello fans! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the song. I loved this song, but not as much as i loved Be Prepared. That is my favorite song from The Lion King. You should be prepared for the next chapter, where the kids learn their purpose of why they are in the story and how they got there. Be prepared!<strong>

**Yours truly**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**

**P.S. If you haven't already, check out my youtube channel, Sonicphantom47. Please!**

**See you next update!**


	4. Reunion and Truth

BELCH!

The kids woke up to the sound of Simba burping loudly.

"Jesus!" said Xavier. "I thought that was Pumba!"

"Nope," said Simba. "It was I."

"Nice one then," said Jason.

"Thanks," said Simba. "Man I am stuffed!"

"Me too," said Pumba. "I ate like a pig."

"Pumba," Simba said. "You are a pig."

"Oh," said Pumba.

"Actually to be exact," said Conrad. "He is a warthog."

"That's the same thing Professor," said Jason.

Everyone laughed except Conrad.

They three had enjoyed a delicious meal of bugs that night for dinner, while the kids found fruit to eat.

They were all lying down in a field of grass, staring at the stars in the night sky.

They all sighed looking at the sky.

"Timon?" Pumba asked.

"Yeah?" asked Timon.

"Every wonder what those sparkly dots up there are?" he asked.

The kids knew that they were talking about the stars, but in the movie, they didn't know what they were called.

"Pumba," said Timon. "I don't wonder. I know."

"Really?" asked Pumba. "What are they?"

"They're fireflies," said Timon. The kids held back their laughs. "They're fireflies that got stuck up in that bluish-black thing."

"Oh," said Pumba.

Jason couldn't hold it back.

"Actually," he said. "Back home I was told that they were called stars."

"Stars?" asked Pumba.

"Big balls of gas burning from a million miles away," he explained. "And that bluish-black thing is called the night sky, or outer space."

"Wow!" said Pumba. "And I thought Conrad was the nerd!"

"Hey!" yelled Conrad.

Everyone laughed.

"You know something Jason?" asked Simba.

"What?" asked Jason.

"Somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there watching over us," Simba explained.

"Really?" asked Jason, trying to act surprised because he knew that Mufasa was the one who told him that.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching over us?" asked Timon.

He and Pumba burst out laughing.

Simba then stood up and started to walk away.

"Was it something I said?" Timon asked.

Suddenly Jason got up and started to walk away. His friends shortly afterwards followed him.

Jason walked over to the edge of a cliff, and lied looking out at the horizon.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily lying down next to him.

"I miss home guys," he said. "I admit it."

His friends walked over to him.

"How are we going to ever get home?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Conrad.

"All we can do is follow the story," said Xavier.

He looked over at Simba who was lying down on another edge of the cliff. He knew what he was upset about. He wanted to tell Simba everything he knew about him, but he had to hold it back.

* * *

><p>The next day, Timon, Pumba, Conrad, and Rosalina were walking through the jungle singing.<p>

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight!" Timon and Conrad sang as Pumba and Rosalina repeatedly said, "Wimoweh."

Eventually Pumba walked off into the jungle and Rosalina followed him.

Rosalina saw Pumba crouching down.

"Pumba," she asked.

"Shhh!" he said shushing her. Suddenly a blue beetle that he was following flew off the ground and onto a log.

"Oh!' Rosalina whispered. She crouched down behind Pumba.

They crept up quietly, so the beetle wouldn't get scared and fly away.

Suddenly the beetle crawled over the log. The two walked over and were about to climb over the log when they heard something from behind them.

"Timon?" Pumba asked. No reply.

"Conrad?" Rosalina asked. Still no reply.

They looked at each other and shrugged. They climb over the log continuing to follow the beetle.

The beetle sat on top of another log. Pumba and Rosalina were eye to eye with it. They looked at it when suddenly it flew away. Pumba sighed until he saw something in the grass in front of them. He screamed and ran away.

"Pumba?" Rosalina called. Suddenly she heard a growl and saw a lioness jump out of the grass. She screamed and ran away.

They ran through the jungle, the lioness closing in on them, her sharp teeth showing. They eventually ran toward a slanted tree and ran across it like a motorcycle ramp. The lion followed them as they ran away from the tree.

Pumba and Rosalina kept running until Pumba got stuck under a root he tried to go under, and Rosalina got her neck stuck in it.

"Pumba!" Timon yelled, coming out of the bushes.

"Rosalina!" Conrad yelled following him.

"What's going on?" Timon asked as Pumba and Rosalina struggled to get free.

"SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" Pumba and Rosalina yelled at the same time.

Timon and Conrad looked over them and saw the lioness running toward them.

"WOAH!" they yelled.

Timon proceeded to push Pumba and Rosalina out of the root's trap. Conrad joined in.

"Jeez!" yelled Timon. "Why do I always have to your-"

"AHHHH!" Conrad yelled.

The lioness had jumped towards them. They screamed in fear.

Suddenly, Jason jumped out of the bushes and tackled the lioness.

They proceeded to fight, clawing at each other. Conrad and Rosalina watched in amazement, seeing their friend fight a lioness.

"Get her Jason!" Timon yelled. "Bite her head!"

The two had their paws locked onto each other. They both stood on two feet, almost as if they were holding each other in the air.

Jason looked at the lioness, and realized that it was Nala!

"Nala!" Jason whispered surprised.

Suddenly Simba jumped out of nowhere and tackled Nala.

"Yeah get her!" Timon yelled. He looked at Pumba. "I told you these two would come in handy."

The two proceeded to fight until Nala had Simba pinned down.

He looked at her and suddenly recognized her.

"Nala?" he asked.

Nala suddenly got off of Simba backed away from her.

"Is it really you?" she asked.

Jason had walked up beside Simba.

Simba smiled. "It's me Simba!" he exclaimed.

"Simba?" she asked.

He nodded.

They both screamed and hugged each other.

Timon looked at them with his jaw dropped. Meanwhile Xavier and Lily had just met up with everyone. They watched as Simba and Nala said things back to each other. They knew what was going on.

"Hey!" yelled Timon, who was standing in between Simba and Nala. "What's going on here!?"

"Oh Timon, everyone!" Simba said. "This is my best friend, Nala!"

"Friend?" asked Timon.

Everyone else, including Pumba and Rosalina who finally got unstuck, walked up and said, "Pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Jason walked right up to her full of excitement.

"Hello!" he exclaimed. "I'm Jason! It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too," said Nala.

"Hey, hey, time out!" yelled Timon. "Let me get this straight. You know her, and she knows you, and she wanted to eat Pumba and Rosalina. And everyone's okay with this? Did I miss something!?"

"Hey relax Timon," said Simba.

"Wait till everyone back home hears about this!" said Nala happily.

Simba suddenly stopped smiling.

"And your mother," she continued. "What will she think?"

"S-She doesn't have to know," said Simba. "Nobody has to know.

"Of course they do!" said Nala. "Everyone thinks your dead!"

Jason looked at Simba. He knew about everything. He knew about everything that was happening back at pride rock because of Scar.

"They do?" asked Simba interrupting Jason's thoughts.

"Yeah," Nala sighed. "Scar told us about the stampede."

"He did?" asked Simba. "What else did he tell you."

Nala laughed. "What else matters? You're alive!"

She suddenly stopped. "And that means, you're the king!"

"Ha!" said Timon. "King? Really? Give me a break!"

"Your majesty!" said Pumba. "I bow to you!" He bowed toward Simba.

"I do too!" said Jason bowing. He motioned his friends to bow as well, and they did.

"Stop it guys," said Simba.

"Yeah I mean seriously guys," said Timon. "He's not the king. Are you?"

"No!" said Simba

"Simba!" said Nala.

"Look maybe I was going to be the king," said Simba. "But that was a long time ago."

He started to walk away.

"Could you guys excuse us for a few minutes?" asked Nala.

"Hey whatever you have to say to Simba," said Timon. "You can say in front of us. Right Simba?"

"Uh maybe you guys should go," said Simba.

"What?" asked Timon.

"Hey no problem," said Jason. "Come on guys!" His friends followed him.

Jason told his friends that they didn't need to stay around for the next song. They all laughed.

* * *

><p>Jason woke up to two people arguing. It was late night. He realized that he and his friends had fallen asleep. He realized that they were at the argument between Simba and Nala.<p>

He saw Simba walk off into the field of grass. He quietly got up and followed him.

"Simba what's wrong?" Jason asked.

"Not now!" he said.

"Come on tell me," Jason begged. "I want to help."

"Fine!" he said. "Nala told me that I need to go back. That I belong as king. But I don't want to go back. I don't need to go back. What would it prove anyway? It won't change anything! You can't change the past!"

Jason looked at him sadly. He knew that he still thought that he was the cause of Mufasa's death. He couldn't hold it back. He had to tell him what he knew.

He walked over to Simba.

"Simba," he said. "There's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you years ago."

He prepared to tell him what he knew, when suddenly they heard a voice singing from a tree behind them. They walked over and saw a monkey singing in the tree.

Jason walked closer and saw that it wasn't just a monkey, it was a baboon. It was Rafiki!

Simba looked at him, and started to walk away. Jason followed him.

Jason followed Simba across a log, and then saw him lie down and look at his reflection in the water. Jason walked over and did the same.

Suddenly a rock was thrown in the water. They looked over and saw Rafiki singing the song again. Simba looked at him annoyed.

"Come on!" he said. "Will you cut it out?" He started to walk away again, Jason following him.

"Can't cut it out," Rafiki said happily. "It grew right back!" He laughed and started to follow them.

"Creepy little monkey," said Simba.

"Actually he's a baboon," Jason explained.

"Whatever," said Simba.

They continued walking and Rafiki kept following them.

"Will you stop following us?" Simba asked.

Rafiki didn't listen. Simba then stopped.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked, now annoyed.

"The question is who are you?" asked Rafiki, now in Simba's face.

Simba opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He sighed.

"I thought I knew," he said. "But now I'm not so sure."

"Well I know who you are," said Rafiki. "Come here. It's a secret."

He pulled Simba's ear to his mouth. Jason moved in to hear. All Rafiki did was sing the annoying song he was singing before. Simba was shocked and annoyed.

"Enough already!" he yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean anyway?" Jason asked acting annoyed. In truth, he knew what it meant, but he acted as if he didn't.

"It means that you two are baboons and I am not," said Rafiki. He laughed.

"I think you're a little confused," said Simba walking away.

"I think he's nuts," said Jason walking beside him.

"Wrong!" said Rafiki, who was suddenly in front of them. "I'm not the one who's confused. You don't even know who you are."

Jason knew he was talking to Simba. Rafiki didn't even know Jason.

"Oh and I suppose you know?" Simba asked as he and Jason started walking again.

"I do," said Rafiki. "You're Mufasa's boy."

Simba froze in his tracks and looked back at Rafiki.

"Bye," he said happily, and ran off.

"Wait!" said Simba chasing after him.

"Hey Simba!" Jason yelled. "Wait for me!"

* * *

><p>Jason had fallen far behind. He had trouble keeping up with them. Even as a leopard, his human self affected him still. He was never great at running. His legs grew tired to fast and he ran out of breath to fast.<p>

Soon he reached a bunch of tall grass. He walked through the grass and saw Simba looking into a pond. This was the part where Simba talks to Mufasa.

He felt a hand on his head. It was Rafiki.

"Come Jason," he said more serious than before. "We have much to discuss before they finish talking."

"They?" asked Jason. "Oh, you mean Simba and Mufasa. Yeah we shouldn't-"

He stopped cold in his tracks.

"Wait!" he said. "Did you just say my name?"

"I did," said Rafiki.

"But how could you know my name?" Jason asked.

"Follow me and I will tell you," said Rafiki.

He followed Rafiki to a tree. Rafiki climbed onto it's slanted truck and Jason followed.

"Alright," said Jason. "Now how do you know my name?"

Rafiki smiled. "The mouse told me."

"The mouse?" asked Jason. Suddenly he froze again. "Do you mean, Mickey Mouse?"

Rafiki smiled.

"He's…real?" asked Jason.

"Yes of course," said Rafiki. "Just like Pluto."

He knew what he was talking about. He remembered Pluto was the one who lead them to that apartment.

"And he's not the only one who's real," said Rafiki. "So is the other mouse, and the ducks, and the other dog, and the princesses, and even…. the villains."

He made an angry face at that.

"The villains?" Jason asked.

"That is one of the reasons why you are here," said Rafiki. "Why all of your friends are here."

"What do you mean?" asked Jason.

"You and your friends have been chosen by Mickey Mouse to save the parks from destruction," said Rafiki.

"W-what?" said Jason. "Chosen? Save? Destruction?"

"An evil sorcerer from ancient times has risen and settled within the parks of Disney World," said Rafiki. "He has recruited two of the evilest villains to steal magic from each of the worlds, and then he will use that magic to resurrect the ultimate evil of all Disney."

"Impossible," said Jason.

"These words are from the lips of Mickey himself," said Rafiki.

"So what does Mickey want from us?" asked Jason.

"He wants you to come back to his apartment in the castle every night and go into different movies, and find the source of power hidden within each story," Rafiki explained. "When you have found all of the sources of power, you will have the strength to defeat this evil and save the world."

Jason realized something. "So that's how I ended up here."

Rafiki smiled.

"But why me?" he asked. "What if I don't want this?"

"You can't turn back," said Rafiki. "You have been chosen, and you can't turn it down."

"But…"

"I have nothing else to say," said Rafiki. "Simba is done."

Jason looked over and saw Simba running out into the field.

Rafiki started to climb down.

"Wait!" Jason asked. "If Mickey told you why I am hear, then do you know how I get home?"

"He said once you find the source of power you will return home," Rafiki explained. "My guess, follow the story.

Jason sighed. There was so much to take in. Being chosen by Mickey Mouse to defeat an ancient evil. It was too much.

* * *

><p>He and Rafiki walked over to Simba who was sitting in the middle of the field.<p>

"What was dat?" asked Rafiki, now sounding silly again. "The weather I mean? Very peculiar don't you think?"

"Yeah," said Simba. "Looks like the winds are changing."

"Ah change is good," said Rafiki.

"Yeah but it's not easy," said Jason.

"You're right Jason," said Simba. "But going back home means I'll have to face my past. I've been running from it for so long."

Rafiki suddenly hit Simba with his stick on the head.

"Ow!" Simba yelled. "Jeez what the hell was that for?"

"What does it matter?" asked Rafiki. "It's in da past!"

"Yeah but it still hurts," complained Simba.

"The way I see it from he's perspective," Jason said. "Is you can either run from the past, or learn from it."

"The leopard is right!" said Rafiki as he swung his staff at Simba again. This time he dodged it.

"Ha! You see?" he asked. "So what are you going to do?"

"Well first," said Simba. "I'm going to take your stick." As he spoke he grabbed Rafiki's staff in his teeth and threw it.

"No, no, no, no, no!" said Rafiki running to retrieve his staff.

"Hey Simba!" yelled Jason. "Where are you going?"

Rafiki turned around and saw Simba running away.

"I'm going back Jason!" he yelled.

"Good!" yelled Rafiki. "Go on! Get out of here! He laughed.

He looked at Jason.

"Aren't you going to follow him?" he asked.

"What?" asked Jason.

"You want to get home?" he asked. "And to do that, you need to complete the story, right?"

"Oh yeah!" said Jason. "Thanks!"

He started to run, but then looked back.

"Hey I know that in this story, you head back to tell the others that Simba went home," he called. "Can you tell my friends that I went back with Simba?"

"Of course!" he yelled.

"Thank you!" Jason yelled. "Hey Simba wait up!"

He quickly ran off to catch up with Simba. Knowing that this is his only way home, he still had a lot to take in. And how was he going to explain it to his friends?

He didn't have time to think. He ran off to follow the king.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright this was a long chapter. I am sorry that i had to put all of that stuff that happened before Jason was told the truth. It was necessary. I still hope you enjoyed this chapter, because the next chapter will have the first of many battles that the kids will fight. The kids will also meet the two villains the sorcerer recruited. Maybe you can guess who they are?<strong>

**See you next ****update**

**Yours truly**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	5. The Battle of Pride Rock

Simba and Jason ran. They ran through a scorching desert. Jason was finally learning how to run without running out of breath or tire out his legs. He followed Simba all the way back to Pride Rock, running right next to the king.

Jason knew that by finishing the story and finding the source of power, he and his friends could return home. He wondered what it would like. After all, in the movie, years have already passed. He wondered if years had passed back home too. He wondered if his parents thought that he ran away from home or worse, thought he was dead. He pushed the thought away, and continued to run.

Soon they reached the Pride Lands. Jason looked around in shock. The place was nothing but a dried up wasteland. No grass, no trees, no water, no animals, except for the lions and hyenas as Jason knew. He walked beside Simba, passing skeletons of animals and dried up trees. Jason couldn't believe what Scar had done. But now Simba has come to fix all that.

They reached a spot where they could see all of the Pride Lands. Jason and Simba couldn't believe their eyes. It was just a complete wasteland. They saw Pride Rock out in the distance.

"Scar," Jason said in his mind.

Jason looked at Simba who had an angry look on his face. He decided to do the same.

"Simba! Jason!" yelled a voice. "Wait up!"

They turned around and saw Nala running towards them. She walked up beside Simba.

"It's awful isn't it?" she asked looking out at the horizon.

"Truly," said Jason.

"I didn't want to believe you," Simba said.

"Why did you come back?" Nala asked.

"I finally got some sense knocked into me," said Simba. "And I have the bump to prove it. Besides this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it who will?"

"I will!" yelled Jason.

"It's going to be dangerous," said Simba.

"Then I'll fight with him," said Nala.

"Still too dangerous for just two," Simba explained.

"Then how about eight?" said a voice.

They turned around and saw Timon, Pumba, Conrad, Xavier, Lily, and Rosalina walking up to them.

"Hey guys," said Jason.

"Hey guys?" asked Conrad. "You just run off without telling us, and all you say when we turn up is, Hey guys?"

"Um," Jason stammered.

"It's good enough for us buddy," Xavier said landing on Jason's back.

"Thanks man, or hawk," said Jason.

"Yeesh!" said Timon. "We're going to fight your uncle for this Simba?" He pointed to the barren wasteland.

"Yes Timon," said Simba. "This is my home."

"Yeesh! Talk about your fixer upper," Timon said. "Well Simba if it's important to you, we're with you till the end."

Simba smiled at Timon.

"I'll gladly fight by your side, and die by your side," said Jason. "I am always with you."

"Us too!" shouted the others.

"Thanks everyone," said Simba.

Everyone looked out at Pride Rock in the distance. Dark storm clouds started to cover the sky. Jason stood up confidently

"This is it," he said in his mind. "This is our big battle. This is how we're going to get home."

* * *

><p>They walked along the pride lands quietly. They soon reached an area that was surrounded by hyenas. Everyone hid behind eithers rocks or logs.<p>

"Hyenas," sighed Timon. "I hate hyenas."

He whispered in Simba's ear.

"So what's the plan for getting past those guys?" he asked.

Simba thought for a moment. Then he said, "Live bait."

"Good idea!" said Timon. "Wait hey!"

"That's a great idea!" said Jason. "I offer you Conrad and Rosalina to help you."

"Hey!" they yelled.

Jason knew what they were going to do to distract the hyenas.

"Come on guys," said Simba. "You need to create a diversion."

"What do you want us to do?" asked Timon. "Dress in drag and do the hula?"

Seconds later, Timon and Rosalina were dressed in hula clothing and Pumba and Conrad were lying down with apples in their mouths.

The hyenas looked over at them when they heard drums pounding.

"Luau!" Timon and Rosalina sang.

"If your hungry for hunk of fat and juicy meat, eat our buddies right here, really good treats! A hundred dollar dine, make it worth your time, all you have to do is get in line!"

The hyenas started to walk towards them with their tongues hanging out of their mouths.

"Are you achin?"

"Yup, yup, yup!" Pumba and Conrad sang dropping the apples.

"For some bacon?" Timon sang pointing at Pumba.

"Yup, yup, yup!" said Pumba.

"Or some good meat?" Rosalina sang pointing at Conrad.

"Come here its all for you! Oy!"

The four of them started to scream and ran away and the hyenas chased after them.

The others were able to sneak past the hyenas when they were distracted and make it onto Pride Rock.

"Nala!" said Simba. "You find my mother and round up the lionesses. I'll look for Scar."

"Okay," she said.

"I'm coming with you," Jason said to Simba. "Xavier, Lily. You go with Nala."

"Got it boss," they said.

They departed different ways.

* * *

><p>Jason followed Simba across the rocks. Eventually they came to a spot where when they turned the corner, they could see him. A lion with orange-brown fur, with a black mane, and a pink scar over his left eye. Jason growled at the sight of Scar.<p>

"SARABI!" Scar yelled. Simba and Jason looked down and saw a lioness walk through the pack of hyenas. It was Sarabi, Simba's mother.

Jason and Simba listened to everything they were saying.

"Yes Scar?" Sarabi asked when she reached him.

"Where is your hunting party?" Scar asked. "They're not doing their job!"

"Scar there is no food," Sarabi explained. "The herds have moved on."

"No!" Scar said. "You're just not looking hard enough!"

"Face it Scar! It's over! There is nothing left!" Sarabi yelled. "We have only one choice. We must leave Pride Rock."

"We're not going anywhere!" Scar explained.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" Sarabi said.

"Then so be it!" said Scar.

"You can't do that!" yelled Sarabi.

"I am the king!" yelled Scar. "I can do whatever the hell I want!"

"If you were half the king Mufasa was…" Sarabi said before Scar smacked her with his paw.

"I AM TEN TIMES THE KING MUFASA WAS!" Scar yelled.

"SCAR!" Simba and Jason yelled.

He looked up and saw them in the shadows.

"Mufasa?" he asked as they climbed down the rocks. "No you're dead!"

Simba walked over to Sarabi who was lying down. Jason stood right next to him.

He nudged Sarabi and she opened her eyes and looked at Simba.

"Mufasa?" she asked.

Simba shook his head.

"No. It's me," Simba said.

She looked at Simba with her eyes wide open.

"Simba!" she said, "You're alive? How can that be?"

"It doesn't matter," Simba explained. "I'm home." He rubbed his face against his mother's.

Jason smiled at this. It reminded him of when he used to cuddle with his mother when he was young.

Sarabi noticed Jason.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"This is my good friend," Simba said.

"Hi!" said Jason.

"Why Simba!" Scar said in a happy, by sarcastic voice. "I'm little surprised to see you...alive." He looked up at his hyena henchmen, Shenzi, Bonzai, and Ed and growled. "Say what's your friend's name?"

"That none of your business!" said Jason.

"Right!" said Simba. "Now give me one reason why we shouldn't ripe you apart."

Simba and Jason started to walk towards Scar.

"Oh Simba you must understand," said Scar. "The pressures of ruling a kingdom-"

"Are no longer yours!" Jason exclaimed.

"He's right, so step down Scar," Simba ordered.

"Oh yes I would, most definitely," said Scar laughing. "However there is one little problem."

He pointed upwards.

"You see them?" Scar asked. Jason and Simba looked up and saw thousands of hyenas looking at them. "They think I'm king."

"Well we don't," said a voice. Nala, Xavier, and Lily stood with all the other lionesses.

"Simba's the rightful king!" said Lily.

"Yeah!" Xavier agreed.

"The choice is yours Scar," Simba said. "Either step down or fight."

"Oh must this all end in violence?" Scar asked. "I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree Simba?"

"That's not going to work Scar!" said Simba. "I've put it behind me."

"And what about your faithful subjects?" Scar asked. "Have they put it behind them?"

"Simba what is he talking about?" Nala asked.

Jason, Lily, and Xavier stared at Scar in anger, knowing the he was manipulating Simba.

"Ah so you haven't told them your little secret?" Scar asked. "Well Simba now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!"

Everyone stared at Simba.

He sighed.

"I am," Simba confessed.

"No!" Jason said silently.

Everyone stared at Simba in shock. Sarabi walked up to Simba.

"It's not true," she said. "Tell me it's not true."

"It's true," Simba sighed.

"No its not!" yelled Jason. "Simba it's not true!"

"Too late!" yelled Scar. "He confessed! MURDERER!"

As Scar yelled, lighting flashed the ground and fire started spreading around pride rock.

"No!" yelled Jason. "Don't listen to him! He's lying!"

"How would you know?" Simba asked. "Were you there when it happened?"

"No," sighed Jason. "But listen to me-"

"Oh shut up already Jason!" Scar yelled.

Jason gasped, and so did Lily and Xavier.

"H-how do you know my name?" Jason asked.

"Oh I know everything about you Jason," Scar said. "The villains told me about you and your friends and your purpose."

"What are you talking about?" asked Simba.

"So he never told you?" asked Scar. "Jason here is not a leopard. None of his friends are really animals. They're humans sent here from another world!"

"What?" Simba asked.

"Apparently where they come from, we are known to them as characters from stories called movies," Scar continued. "And apparently these guys have already watched this movie or story that they are in now. Basically, they know everything about the movie, and everything about you."

Simba looked at Jason.

"So you're telling me everything you said was a lie?" he asked. "You were never kicked out of your clan, nor even had a clan? You didn't make up the words Hakuna Matata. You've known everything about me and never told me!?"

"I couldn't!" yelled Jason. "None of us could. We promised not to reveal anything that we knew about the story to any of the characters. We were afraid it could mess it up or lead to consequences in our world."

"You lied to me," Simba said. "I trusted you and you lied to me."

"Well here's one thing I know that you should know!" Jason yelled. "You didn't kill Mufasa! SCAR DID!"

"What?" Simba said.

"Oh please," laughed Scar. "You're going to listen to that traitor?" He looked at Simba and stopped laughing. Simba was looking at Scar with rage in his eyes.

"Oh dear," he said. Simba suddenly jumped at Scar and tackled him.

"Murderer!" Simba yelled.

"No Simba please!" Scar begged.

"Tell them the truth!" he said.

Jason walked up to them and poked Scar's head with one of his claws.

"Say it loud for all to hear!" he said.

"What do you want me to say?" asked Scar.

"The truth," Simba demanded.

"The truth?" asked Scar. "The truth is but in the eye of-"

Simba cut him off stepping on his throat. Scar coughed.

"Alright!" he yelled "Alright! I did it."

Jason held his claw over his eye.

"I didn't hear you loud enough," he said.

"Say it for all to hear," Simba demanded.

"I KILLED MUFASA!" Scar yelled.

At that point Nala charged at the hyenas. Lily, Xavier, and the lionesses followed.

A bunch of hyenas jumped on Simba and Jason. They clawed at them, fighting off more. It was complete war!

The lionesses fought against the hyena, claws at them and biting them. Lily performed another perfect back kick, kicking a bunch of hyenas off the edge and into the flames. Xavier dive-bombed the hyenas, scratching them with his talons. Simba and Jason fought side-by-side, clawing at hyenas and pouncing on them.

Just then, Jason heard a yell. He saw Timon riding Pumba and Conrad and Rosalina charging at the hyenas. Pumba rammed right into the hyenas and knocked them over like bowling pins. Conrad enjoyed charging at the hyenas and head butting them over the edge. Rosalina used her long legs to kick the hyenas out of the way.

Everyone was fighting the hyenas. Jason was enjoying himself a lot. It was his first war that he fought in, and he was winning. He stared at Simba, who had a hyena on his back biting his mane. He ran over to help him when suddenly someone hit the hyena with a stick. They looked up and saw Rafiki raise his stick in the air and yell like an Indian. He jumped down and joined the fight, fighting the hyenas with karate like moves. He was invincible. Jason smiled.

* * *

><p>As everyone was fighting Jason regrouped with Lily and Conrad. Xavier and Rosalina were too busy fighting. They saw Simba climb up the side of Pride Rock chasing after Scar. The kids followed them. They watched Simba jump through a wall of fire. The kids prepared to do the same when suddenly three hyenas blocked them. It was Shenzi, Bonzai, and Ed.<p>

"Well, well, well," said Shenzi. "What have we here Bonzai?"

"I don't know," said Bonzai. "What do you think Ed?"

Ed just laughed.

"Yeah just as I thought," said Shenzi. "Three of the heroes that were chosen by the mouse himself."

"How great do you think it would be if we killed these guys?" asked Bonzai.

"We would be praised by all the villains!" shouted Shenzi.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Bonzai. "Let's kill them!"

"Its looks like we're going to half to fight," said Jason.

"What are you complaining about?" asked Conrad. "That's what we've been doing!"

"Your right!" said Jason. "Lets kick some hyena ass!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's war! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The hyenas and Scar are not the only villains that Jason is going to meet or fight. In the next chapter, you will meet the two villains chosen by the evil sorcerer to be his apprentices and lead the other villains. So as Scar would say, Be Prepared!<strong>

**See you next update!**

**Yours truly**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	6. The Source of Power

Jason, Conrad, and Lily stood next to each other preparing to fight the hyenas in front of them blocking their way.

Shenzi, Bonzai, and Ed stared at them, licking their lips and showing their teeth.

"I am going to enjoy this," said Shenzi.

"I am putting this out here!" yelled Bonzai. "I call the dark meat! Okay Ed?"

Ed just laughed.

"Come on you two!" said Shenzi. "Lets feast."

The hyenas charged straight at the kids.

"Dodge!" yelled Jason. The three moved quickly out of the way before the hyenas could sink their teeth into their flesh.

"I'll take on Shenzi!" yelled Jason.

"I've got Bonzai!" Conrad yelled.

"Ed is mine," said Lily.

They all charged at their selected hyena.

Jason clashed with Shenzi swinging his claws at her, but she was much faster. She hit Jason in the face with her claws. Jason stared at her angrily, showing his teeth.

"What's wrong?" Shenzi mocked. "Did that hurt?"

"Not as much as this will!" yelled Jason. He roared and pounced on Shenzi.

While Jason fought Shenzi, Conrad kept charging at Bonzai. Bonzai kept dodging and jumping over Conrad, making him crash into the wall and rocks. The more he kept missing Bonzai, the angrier he got.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the…whatever it is the wildebeest sleep on," Bonzai said laughing.

"I don't know what wildebeest sleep on since I am not really a wildebeest," said Conrad. "But I do know that by the end of this battle, you're going to wake up with my horns in your stomach!"

He ran toward Bonzai again. Bonzai jumped over Conrad again, but before Conrad could smash into the wall again, he used it to push himself off the wall and ram into Bonzai.

"Bullseye!" Conrad yelled.

"Hey no fair!" complained Bonzai as he stood up.

Lily was constantly chasing Ed around in a circle. She knew Ed was trying to tire her out and then attack her, but she didn't rest. She never felt herself going this fast ever.

"Don't you ever get tired?" asked Lily. Ed just laughed.

Lily decided to try something different. With Ed running around in circles with his eyes closed and laughing, he didn't see Lily stop where she stood. He just ran in a circle again. This time when he opened his eyes, Lily shoved her back hooves into his face. He went flying into the wall.

"Not so funny now? Huh?" Lily taunted. Ed just lied on the ground with his tongue sticking out.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the kids were able to defeat the hyenas. They watched as Shenzi, Bonzai, and Ed ran down the cliff screaming in either pain or fear.<p>

"All right!" yelled Conrad.

"We showed them!" yelled Lily.

"Great job guys," said Jason.

Suddenly, Jason heard a loud roar from the other side of the wall of fire.

"Simba!" Jason said. He ran toward the wall of fire and jumped right through it.

He landed on another platform. He looked over and saw Simba and Scar engaged in a fight. He watched as Simba hit Scar in the face with his paw, but then Scar did the same and knocked Simba towards the edge of the cliff.

Simba looked up and saw Scar jump at him.

"Simba look out!" Jason yelled.

Simba looked at Scar angrily. Just as Scar jumped on Simba, he pushed him off him and Scar went flying off the cliff toward the fire below.

"Noooooo!" Scar yelled as he fell. Simba looked over the edge of the cliff.

"You're okay!" Jason yelled.

"Yes I am," said Simba proudly.

"You did it!" exclaimed Jason. "You defeated Scar!"

Simba smiled.

"Oh that was just the beginning," said a voice. Jason and Simba were startled by it. They looked around. No one was there.

"It's not over yet," said a different voice. "Not by a long shot."

Suddenly a wall of green fire appeared behind Jason and Simba. They turned around. From out of the fire stepped a woman. Jason's eyes popped wide open. The woman's skin was green and her lips were blood red. She had black horns, and wore a black and purple dress. She also carried a scepter and had a raven perched on her shoulder. Jason stared at Maleficent, the evil fairy from _Sleeping Beauty_. The mistress of all evil.

"M-M-M-Maleficent!" Jason yelled.

"Who?" asked Simba.

"She's one of the villains that Scar was talking about," Jason explained. "She's from another "story."

"Oh," said Simba. He then growled at Maleficent.

Just then a cloud of black smoke appeared next to Maleficent. As it vanished, a man stood in its place. He had dark skin, a black top hat and trench coat, along with a purple shirt that exposed his belly button, and a walking stick with a crystal ball on top of it. It was Dr. Facilier, the voodoo witch doctor from _The Princess and the Frog_.

"Hello Jason," he said. "We finally meet."

Jason stared at them angrily, showing his teeth. Neither of them flinched.

"So you two are the villains chosen by the sorcerer to steal power from the stories," said Jason.

"Correct," said Maleficent. "Lord Merificus has chosen us to be his apprentices."

"What is he planning to do with all the power you guys take?" asked Jason.

"Like we'd ever tell you," said Dr. Facilier.

Jason pounced at the two, but Maleficent shot a fireball at Jason. He fell on the ground in pain.

"Sorry Jason," said Maleficent. "But we're not the ones you're fighting."

Jason looked up at Maleficent as she pointed toward the edge of the cliff. He and Simba looked over and saw Scar climb up onto the cliff.

"Impossible!" yelled Simba.

"Stand aside Simba!" Scar yelled. "This fight is between me and the leopard."

Simba looked at Jason. Jason knew that he had to fight Scar to get out of the story.

"I've got this Simba," said Jason.

Simba nodded and stepped back. Jason and Scar started circling each other.

"You think you can defeat me?" Scar asked. "I am the king of this land. No one can defeat me."

"Scar, there are two words that I have always wanted to say to you whenever I watched _The Lion King_," said Jason.

"Which are?" asked Scar.

"Fuck you!" yelled Jason.

Scar then charged toward Jason roaring ferociously. Jason barely dodged Scar's attack, only escaping with a small scratch on his stomach. He rebounded, jumping at Scar and clashed paws with him. They held each other in the air clinging onto each other's paws, and showing each other their teeth.

"Having fun?" Scar asked.

"I let you know when I start having fun," Jason growled.

They let go of each other's paws and tackled each other again. Maleficent, Dr. Facilier, Simba, Lily, and Conrad watched as Jason fought Scar. Scar slashed Jason's stomach, and Jason howled in pain.

"Jason!" yelled Lily.

"I'm okay," Jason moaned, his stomach dripping with blood.

He jumped at Scar again, constantly slashing at Scar, but missing him every time.

Scar smiled and slashed at Jason's facing, sending him towards the edge of the cliff. Jason lied on the ground, looking at Scar.

"That mouse was a fool to put the fate of the world in the hands of a bunch of kids," Scar said getting ready to jump at Jason.

"Finish him," said Maleficent.

Scar jumped at Jason. Jason saw him and jumped at him too. He missed Scar, jumping under him, but then an idea struck him like a lightning bolt. He slashed at Scar's stomach, ripping him open and spilling out his insides. Scar howled in pain as he fell off the cliff and hit the ground dead.

* * *

><p>Jason looked over the side of the cliff. He saw Scar lying on the ground with his mouth open in pain. His intestines were lying next to his ripped open stomach. Blood spilled out of his belly.<p>

Jason looked at what he did. He actually killed one of the most evil Disney villains ever.

"Jason?" asked Lily as she, Conrad, and Simba walked over to him.

"Don't come any closer!" Jason suddenly yelled. "You don't want to see this." He knew that only he could see what was about to happen. He wouldn't let anyone else see it. It would give his friends nightmares.

Jason watched as all the hyenas started to close in on Scar's dead body. They were licking their chops. Jason watched closely.

"Didn't he say that we were the actual enemy?" Shenzi asked.

"Yeah that's what I heard," said Bonzai.

Ed just laughed constantly.

"I still call the dark meat," said Bonzai.

Jason watched as the hyenas devoured the dead lion. He felt like he was almost going to hurl. When they finished, all that was left were bones.

Jason then turned around, facing Maleficent and Dr. Facilier.

"You may have won this time," said Maleficent angrily. "But it is not over. We have already collected enough magic from this world to give to our master. We will meet again!"

Maleficent and Dr. Facilier disappeared into a wall of fire and black smoke.

* * *

><p>Jason stood at the edge, Lily and Conrad by his side, followed by Rosalina and Xavier, who just came up.<p>

It soon started to rain. The fire around Pride Rock started to go out. Simba and the kids stared around at the Pride Lands. All the hyenas were gone.

Jason walked up to Simba.

"Jason we did it," Simba said. "We defeated Scar."

"Yeah I guess we did," said Jason.

Suddenly from up in the sky a ball of blue light started floating down towards the tip of Pride Rock. Jason ran up to it.

"What is this?" asked Jason.

"It's the power of leadership," said a voice. Jason turned around and saw Rafiki.

"Is this one of the powers Mickey wants us to collect?" asked Jason.

"Yes it is," said Rafiki. "Once you touch it, it will become a part of you and your friends."

"Will it send us home?" asked Jason.

"Yes," said Rafiki.

Jason smiled. He saw Simba starting to walk up towards the tip.

"Before you go Jason," Simba said. "Would you like to do the roar with me?"

"You mean the part where you roar stating your king?" asked Jason excitedly.

"Yes," said Simba.

He smiled. He saw his friends waiting at the bottom. Simba and Jason looked up into the sky and roared loudly. The other lionesses followed. Jason never felt so happy.

His friends walked up to him and all at once, they touched the ball. Light engulfed them and they felt themselves flowing with energy.

Soon a portal opened up in front of them. They all looked at each other.

"Goodbye Jason," said Simba. "It was great meeting you. Please stop this evil."

"Thank you Simba," said Jason, tears starting to form. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye kids," Timon and Pumba cried.

"Goodbye guys," they said.

Nala, Sarabi, and Rafiki smiled at them.

"Ready guys?" Jason asked.

"Ready!" they yelled. They all jumped into the portal.

They felt themselves being thrown around almost in a tornado. They kept spinning and spinning. Faster and faster. And then everything was still. Absolutely still.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Jason has met the two chosen villains, killed Scar, and got the first source of power. Will he and his friends be able to get all of them before the evil is unleashed? Stay tuned to find out. In the next chapter, the kids meet the Legend himself.<strong>

**See you next update**

**Yours truly,**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	7. Mickey Mouse

Jason woke up with a start. He saw that they were back in the apartment. He looked at his hands. He was a human again.

"Guys?" he asked. He looked in front of him and saw all his friends lying on the floor. They were humans again too.

"We're back!" Conrad shouted happily.

"Great!" said a high-pitched voice. "They all made it back safely."

Everyone turned around and screamed.

Standing on the other side of the room was Mickey Mouse. The Mickey Mouse! Next to him stood Pluto, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, and Yen Sid from _Fantasia_.

"Oh my god!" said Jason.

Pluto ran up to Jason and started licking him. He pet Pluto on his head. Sure enough, he was real.

"I'm glad you made it back with the power," said Mickey.

"So you're the real deal?" asked Rosalina, putting a piece of gum in her mouth.

"Yes I am," said Mickey proudly.

"And so are we," Donald said.

"A-huck! Nice to meet y'all," said Goofy tipping his hat.

Everyone smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Xavier stood up.<p>

"All right mouse!" he said. "You owe us an explanation on how all this is happening and why we are involved!"

Rosalina slapped him on the back of his head. Jason slugged him in his arm.

"Ow!" he yelled. "For fuck's sake!"

"How dare you speak to Mickey that way!" yelled Jason. "This guy is a legend!"

"Please children," Yen Sid said. "We do not have time for arguments. We must tell you everything before it gets dark. You don't want your parents worrying about you."

"Our parents?" Jason asked. "They still believe we are alive?"

Mickey laughed, obviously knowing what Jason was thinking.

"You thought that years have gone by since you went into the story don't you?" Mickey asked. "Here's what you should know. No time ever passes when you go into the stories."

Jason sighed in relief.

"Oh thank Disney!" he said.

"However I believe that might soon change if this evil is not stopped," said Mickey.

"Ah yes the evil!" said Xavier. "The reason you brought us together. Please tell us."

Jason and Rosalina gave him the evil eye.

* * *

><p>A half an hour later, Mickey had finished explaining everything thoroughly. He explained much more than Rafiki explained to Jason.<p>

"So we've been brought into this because you believe we hold the key to happiness and have the power to stop this Merificus from unleashing the great evil of Disney?" asked Conrad when Mickey was finished.

"Correct," said Mickey.

"But what if I don't want to be involved with this?" asked Xavier. "What if I care about my life, and I don't want to get killed by an army of Disney villains?"

"You have no choice unfortunately," said Yen Sid. "Mickey transferred all the magic he had to you guys when you first went into _The Lion King_. The magic is the only way for anyone to travel into the different stories. He doesn't have any more to give to anyone else."

"But why does it have to be us?" asked Lily.

"Because I have watched over you every since you guys were babies," said Mickey.

"Y-you've been spying on us?" asked Jason frantically.

"NO NO!" yelled Minnie hysterically. "Your parents have been working here every since you were babies. They've been really great friends with each other and they always took you guys here. Mickey's watched over you guys ever since."

"Whoa," said Rosalina.

"He knew that a great evil was coming, and he knew that you guys were the right choice to save Disney and all happiness and dreams," said Daisy.

"These are your destinies," said Yen Sid. "You must help us find the sources of power in the different stories. They shall grant you the power to defeat the great evil and Merificus."

Everyone stared at each other. They reluctantly nodded.

"What must we do?" asked Jason.

"Every other night of the week, you will return here and I will have a story for you to go into," said Mickey.

"Night?" asked Jason. "How are we going to get into the parks? We can't sneak in!"

"And why every other night?" asked Xavier.

"Every hero must rest," said Goofy.

"And for transportation, I will provide it," said Mickey.

"Do you understand your mission here?" asked Yen Sid.

"We do," said Jason.

"Good," said Mickey. "Now head home everyone. You need rest. Tomorrow night you will return. Good luck!"

Everyone waved goodbye and headed into the elevator. Once they got outside, they walked out of the parks and headed home.

* * *

><p>Jason walked up his house. He walked inside.<p>

"Mom!" he yelled. "I'm home!"

"Jason!" his mom yelled running up and hugging him. "I was a little worried when you didn't come right home."

"Sorry mom," Jason said. "I should have told you. My friends and I went to Disney World for a little fun."

"Oh that's nice," his Mom said. "How was it? What rides did you go on?"

"Uh…we went on, all of them?" asked Jason. He hadn't prepared to tell her that.

"Well that's nice!" she said. Jason just smiled.

He walked upstairs towards his room. He saw his little sister, Annalee in her room playing with her dolls.

"Hi big bro!" she said looking up.

"Hi Anna," said Jason.

He then walked past his big brother, Sean, who was in his room listening to loud music while playing on his laptop.

"Hi Sean!" Jason had to yell.

"Hey little man!" yelled Sean not even looking at him.

Jason rolled his eyes.

"Teenagers," he grunted.

He walked into his room, threw his backpack in the corner and hopped on his bed. He had a lot to think about.

"I'm supposed to work with my friends to save Disney and the world from great evil," he thought. "I never would have imagined that I could have a destiny like this."

He could hear Sean's music getting louder and Annalee and his mother complaining.

"I better not tell anyone else," Jason thought. "They would think I'm crazy."

That was the last thing Jason thought before he fell asleep, exhausted from all the fighting, all the explaining, and all the years he thought had gone by when he was still a leopard.

One question still remained in Jason's head.

"Who is the evil of all Disney that Mickey said that Merificus wants to unleash?"

* * *

><p><strong>Alright here's the new chapter! Jason and his friends have met Mickey Mouse and have been told their mission. Now I ask you guys. Can you answer the question at the bottom of the page? If you know the answer, PM it to me. Please let me know. And please review.<strong>

**See you next update**

**Yours truly**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


	8. New mission and new power

Following week, Jason and all the other sat at lunch together.

"Tonight we're supposed to go into another story guys," said Jason.

"I wonder which story we are going to go into this time," said Lily who was sitting close to Jason.

"I hope it's _The Black Cauldron_," said Xavier. "That one's my favorite."

"Maybe it will be _The Great Mouse Detective_," said Conrad. "My favorite."

"Of course it's your favorite," said Xavier. "Where else did you get your brains?"

Everyone laughed except Conrad.

"Well well," said a tough voice. "If it isn't my favorite group of Disney dorks."

The kids frowned as they turned around to see Troy Butcher, the school jock, standing behind them. He was a bully to a lot of kids at school. He picked on Xavier for failing to impress girls. He picked on Conrad for being a nerd. He made fun of Rosalina by calling her a witch. He always tried to get Lily to go out with him. And above all, he liked to make fun of Jason for being short, weak, and not tough.

"What do you want Butcher?" scuffed Conrad.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" complained Rosalina.

"Hey don't be so mean," he joked messing up Xavier's hair. "I'm just here to have fun like you guys."

"Well go find fun somewhere else Troy!" yelled Lily.

He smiled putting his hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Why do you waste your time with these dorks?" he asked her. "How about you come and hang out my place tonight?" He reached for her chin.

Lily pushed him away.

"Go fuck yourself Troy!" she yelled. "I prefer to hang out with nice people like Jason."

"My my what rude language," Troy teased. "Do you kiss Jason's lips with that mouth."

He and his friends behind him laughed.

Lily smiled.

"As a matter of fact yes," she said suddenly grabbing Jason's chin and bringing his lips close to her. Xavier, Conrad, and Rosalina looked at them in astonishment. Troy and his friends stopped laughing.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds. Lily let go of Jason's chin as he stared at her in amazement.

"That was my first kiss!" Jason said in his mind. "And yet she did it to annoy Troy."

"All right that's it shorty!" Troy yelled grabbing Jason by his arm and throwing him to the ground.

"Ouch!" Jason yelled. He looked at Troy with rage. "You'll pay for that!"

"Oh will I?" asked Troy. Everyone in the lunchroom was staring. Jason stood up. He looked at Troy. He knew that he was a black belt in karate and probably had no chance of winning this fight.

He didn't have time to think. Troy ran at him with a fist raised.

"Take this shorty!" he yelled. Jason moved to the side attempting to dodge. He knew it wouldn't work. Troy was always too fast. He once gave him a black eye.

"Woah!" Jason heard Troy yell. He looked behind him and saw Troy smash into the wall. He had dodged his punch!

"Impossible!" yelled Troy. "No one ever dodged that punch!" He ran toward Jason again and repeatedly threw punches at him. Jason kept dodging and ducking each of them. Jason was faster than Troy.

"How are you doing this!?" Troy yelled angrily.

"I don't know," Jason replied. "Maybe that special kiss helped."

Troy was about to throw another punch when suddenly a teacher grabbed his arm.

"Let's go Wreck-It Ralph!" the teacher yelled dragging Troy by the arm.

"This isn't over you little shit!" Troy yelled.

"That's going to be another hour added to detention for cursing Butcher!" the teacher yelled as they disappeared out of the cafeteria.

Everyone started cheering for Jason. All he did was bow and sit back down.

"How the hell did you do that?" Xavier asked.

"Maybe it had something to do with the source of power we collected," said Jason.

"Maybe," said Conrad. "I mean it was a source of power. Who knows what it is capable of, or what we're capable of now that we have it?"

"You're right Professor!" said Xavier. "Maybe I have the power to fly now!"

"I wasn't joking," complained Conrad.

"Neither was I," said Xavier. "Who knows what that power did to us."

"I don't know," said Jason. "But I wouldn't recommend jumping off a bridge and trying to fly."

Everyone laughed. Lily hugged Jason again. He smiled.

"My first kiss," he thought again.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Jason was fast asleep when suddenly he thought he heard a noise outside.<p>

"Who's there?" he said quietly.

He heard tapping at his window.

He stumbled out of bed and drew open the shade. His jaw dropped open at what he saw outside.

Parked in his driveway was Cinderella's carriage. It was the actual carriage Cinderella drove in to go to the ball.

"Psst! Jason!" whispered a voice. He looked down and saw Xavier standing at his window wearing a tank top and shorts. Those were obviously his pajamas.

"Is this our transportation?" he asked.

"Yes!" Xavier whispered. "Come down quietly!"

"Be right down!" he whispered. Jason shut his window and crept down the hallway, careful not to wake his family up. He walked to the front door and unlocked the door. He made sure it was unlocked for when he returned.

He walked over to Xavier.

"Nice pajamas dude," laughed Xavier.

Jason looked down and blushed. He was wearing his Stitch pajamas.

"Well that's nothing," said Xavier. "Wait till you see what Lily has started wearing."

Jason and Xavier walked over to the carriage. The man driving stepped down and politely opened the door. Inside was Conrad, Lily, and Rosalina all in their pajamas.

Jason gasped when he saw Lily, now knowing what Xavier was talking about. She was wearing a beautiful nightgown. It was white with flowers printed on it. She didn't look to happy to be in it in front of everyone.

Jason sat next to Lily. He smiled at her. The door closed and they felt the carriage start to move. Jason heard the cracking of a whip and the sound of horses trotting.

"When did you start wearing nightgowns?" Jason asked.

"When I entered Middle School," Lily answered. "I just never wore them to our sleepovers."

"I can see why," he laughed.

"Oh will you hush up," she laughed.

"I will for another kiss," he suddenly blurted out.

Everyone looked at him. He quickly covered his mouth.

"Sorry!" he said. "That just sort of came out and-"

He was cut off as Lily brought his lips onto hers. Everyone stared.

Conrad started to get close to Rosalina.

"Don't even think about it lover boy," said Rosalina pushing him away.

Conrad sighed. He knew he had a crush on Rosalina. He wanted her to love him. But she didn't feel the same way he felt about her.

"Great!" sighed Xavier. "Everyone in here has a lover but me."

Everyone just laughed.

* * *

><p>They soon felt the carriage come to a complete stop. The door opened and the kids stepped out. They were right in front of Cinderella's castle. They had gotten into Disney World.<p>

"How did you get past security?" Jason asked the driver. He just smiled and drove away.

The kids walked up to the wall where the secret door was. They touched the wall and it opened up.

They got on the elevator and went up to the apartment. When they got to the top, they stepped out of the elevator and into the penthouse. They looked over and saw Mickey and Yen Sid waiting for them.

"Good evening children," said Mickey happily. "Are you ready to go on your next mission?"

"I guess so," said Jason.

"Where are we headed this time?" asked Rosalina.

Yen Sid pulled a movie off of the shelf next to him.

"Here is your next destination," he said handing the movie to Jason. Everyone looked at the movie he gave him. The title read _Aladdin_.

"Oh I love this movie!" said Lily. "I love everything about it, especially the characters!

"Except Jafar right?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Lily said frowning.

"He's the one you should watch out for," Mickey warned. "Remember Maleficent and Dr. Facilier has warned all the villains in every movie about you guys. They'll know who you are."

"So what's the plan?" asked Xavier.

"Just like last time you will go into the story and end up somewhere in the middle of it," Yen Sid explained. "You must follow the story and the characters and if you complete the story without dying or getting one of the characters who doesn't die in the movie killed, you will gain the new power and return home."

"Lovely thoughts," said Jason.

"But it's true," warned Mickey. "If you get one the characters who doesn't get killed in the movie killed, the whole story will rewrite itself and it would become chaos in the real world."

"And why weren't we informed about this on Friday?" asked Conrad.

"Not important at the time," said Mickey.

"WHAT!?" yelled Xavier.

"It's okay Mickey," said Jason said calming Xavier down. "I think we know what to do. Just tell us how to get into the story."

"It's simple," he said. "Just like last time, wish to be in the story and you will be transported there. I have already informed one of the characters about you coming, so you will have some guidance."

"Just like Rafiki?" asked Jason.

"Exactly," said Mickey. "He will know you when you get there. Good luck kids. Come back safely."

Jason nodded. He stared at the others.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Ready!" everyone said in unison.

Jason closed his eyes, pointed at the movie and said, "I wish that we were in _Aladdin_."

Suddenly the ground began to shake. The kids felt themselves being blown around in circles like a tornado. They spun faster and faster. Then everything was still. Absolutely still.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys what is up!? So the kids are now headed into Aladdin to find the power. Will they succeed? Can they get through the story without dying or getting others killed? Stay tuned to find out.<strong>

**See you next update!**

**Yours truly**

**Jacob/Sonicphantom47**


End file.
